Zombot Dark Dragon
Zombot Dark Dragon is the boss of the Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Among its previous predecessor it is in a different form of Zombot which is a machine that is designed to be similar to a dragon. The Zombot Dark Dragon is the eleventh zombie to be encountered at the last night of Dark Ages. It summons all zombies excluding the Peasant Flag Zombie and Zombie King. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The desolator of all, from dark times. Damage: fire breathing attacks destroy plants Special: lobbed fireballs can hatch Imp Dragon Zombies With a rumble of destruction, Dr. Zomboss forged his Dark Dragon in the heart of a volcano. Then he tempered the beast in the chilled waters of Doom Lake. Finally he fed its furnace with coal from the Mines of Morbidity. And the paint job - that was done by Carl. Attacks The Zombot Dark Dragon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies. **In all phases: ***Peasant Zombie ***Conehead Peasant ***Buckethead Peasant ***Jester Zombie ***Wizard Zombie ***Imp Dragon Zombie **Only in second phase: ***Dark Ages Gargantuar **Only in last phase: ***Knight Zombie *It will lob fireballs that can summon Imp Dragon Zombies as well as scorch the tile it was lobbed on, briefly rendering it unplantable. *It will breathe fire, destroying plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies See Dark Ages - Night 20. Gallery Darkdragon_hd.png|Zombot Dark Dragon zombotdd_am_hq.png|Almanac Entry Screenshot 2014-07-25-06-13-21.png|The level before unlocked Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-19.png|Unlocked level. Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-54-13.png|The level after defeat Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-35.png|Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages DRAGONTROPHY.PNG|The trophy dark dragon shadow.jpeg|Zombot Dark Dragon's shadow above the lawn ZDD1 - stunned.png|Zombot Dark Dragon stunned by Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability ZDD2 - charging fire.png|Zombot Dark Dragon about to breath fire. ZDD3 - fire breathing.png|Zombot Dark Dragon breathing fire ZDD4 - fire breathing.png|Another use of the fire breath attack. spitting fire upward.jpeg|Spitting fire upwards after defeating.jpeg|Lying on the lawn after defeating ZDD6 - destroyed.png|Zombot Dark Dragon destroyed (about to escape). Dark ages boss.jpg| 's strategy Trivia *Unlike the other Zombots, this one is not a one eyed, four legged robot, although its eyes look similar to the other Zombots' (yellow with a black pupil). **It may be biological, due to it having various signs of showing scarring, hairs, and other signs of it being, at least partially, living. ***But after it is defeated, one of the Zombot's eyes fall off. Metal parts can be seen. This shows that it is a robot, not biological. *It is the second Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressing up, the first being Zombot Plank Walker. In the Zombot Plank Walker, he wears the same only to include the eyepatch. Here, he dons a full Gladiator armor. *Dr. Zomboss' veins are showing through his helmet. *There is a "X" tattoo or scar on the Zombot's face. *It's unknown why Dr. Zomboss is dressed up like a Roman gladiator since Rome fell just before the Dark Ages. But the East Roman Empire (Byzantine Empire), survived until 1453, which was time when the Dark Ages started fading away into the Renaissance. *Its full body is only shown when it flies in. However, it is only a shadow of it. *This is the only Zomboss battle that has a premium plant and a plant that's not from the world it is the boss of in it (the Pea-nut and Kernel-pult respectively). *The Chomper is mentioned in the dialogue, despite not being in the game. *It summons zombies in a different manner than the first four Zombots. In the first four battles, zombies are summoned out of a portal inside the Zombot's mouth, by slowly transforming first from a white silhouette. The Zombot Dark Dragon summons zombies similar to how Gunpowder Devil and Blade-Wielding Hero summons zombies; the zombies simply rise out of the ground whenever it roars. *Most plants in this battle are limited. Players can only have five Kernel-pults, ten Fume-shrooms and Pea-nuts, and one Magnet-shroom at a time. Puff-shrooms, however, are infinite. *This is the only Zombot where a certain plant affects it in a certain way. The Magnet-Shroom tugs on the Zombot's nose ring, stunning it briefly. **It is also the only boss fight to have a permanently-boosted plant (Magnet-shroom). ***If the player has a boosted Magnet-shroom when they play this boss fight, they will still have it afterwards, since the boss provides the boost for it. Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Headwear Zombies